This invention relates to a compact, one-piece, folding bed. The bed comprise of two substantially rectangular frames linked together by brackets and spring, the bracket connections allowing the frames to easily fold and unfold. The rectangular frames forming the bed are covered with filling material and enveloped within a fabric or leather material, thereby integrating the bed frame and mattress into one element. Conventional folding beds usually have detachable mattresses which are bulky and harbor dirt during storage. Further, the mainframe is usually exposed to environmental conditions which causes it to eventually become rusty.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a folding bed having an upholstered main frame thereby avoiding the need of a separate mattress.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a one-piece compact folding bed that is easily transported and stored when not in use.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a folding bed employing simple mechanical means of assembly.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.